An Argument with Death
by Sound-Asleep
Summary: Sirius Black is confronted by Death. What does he do?


All time seemed to come to a still when her spell collided against my chest. I was stunned, astonished; surprised. An icy chill washed over the whole of my body, as if a torrent of water was spilling over me. A strange feeling, like I was.. slipping away.

With that, I whirled around to see my body fall in a graceful arc before it was consumed by shadow. And then all was still once more.

My eyes of silver glanced sharply around, absorbing my surroundings. Bellatrix stood but feet away, with a feral grin staining her lips like blood. Her wand arm was outstretched, her dark eyes glinting. Her strong features were shadowed by the dark of the room. And then there were others. Dumbledore, Neville, Moony... Harry. My brows curled into confusement. His features were distorted, and his mouth was open, as if he was.. yelling?

".. Why?" My voice was hoarse and worn out, and rang out like a sharp blade throughout the empty silence.

I placed my hands on my forehead, brow creased as I struggled to think. I closed my eyes, still searching for that answer... and the answer came surprisingly quickly.

"He knows you to be dead, Sirius."

I whipped around sharply, my eyes piercing through the dark. "Who- who are you?" I spat, but inside, I knew. A numb feeling overtook me.

"Yes, Sirius, I am Death." And Death gazed at me with such seriousness, that I could not help but to laugh aloud. But my laughing was futile and wry, filling the silence of my surroundings with an ominous feel.

Death was surprisingly charming. Tall and dark, never the less though. His skin was the whitest of whites -- his hair, the blackest of blacks. His eyes were a shade of gray, just between the stark contrast of black and white. Age enshrouded him, but youth emanated from his dank shroud. A narrow chin, and nose, and with an incredibly sharp body, Death seemed strangely normal.

And then again... death _was _normal.

Billowing robes covered his entire being. His hood was not drawn, but instead was resting almost gracefully upon his shoulders. He took a step forward -- I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean, dead?" I asked stupidly. Death grinned wryly at me, his eyes shining throughout the dim darkness.

"I mean what I said, Sirius. Dead. Your time has come," He spoke, his voice low.

I stared at him with a neutral expression. "My time has not come. You lie," I snapped, as an abrupt change overcame my features. Fury radiated from me -- And Death laughed.

"I tell no lies, Sirius. Dead men tell no lies."

I blinked curiously than. Yes, I was known to be moody, with erratical changes in my emotions. Such as now. I watched him carefully. "So.. you are dead too?"

"Well, I am actually both dead and alive."

I raised a brow in pure curiousity now. "How can you be both dead and alive?"

Death smiled enigmatically, mysteriously. "A living person would not understand such a thing. For you see only one half of the puzzle. But then again, you will not be living for much longer." He took a step forward.

Defensively, I took a step back. "I will not accept death so easily."

"You would, if you knew what was good for you." His voice was so slick, so smooth. He took another step.

"Stay away!" I cried, and I took another step back.

"I cannot. Sirius, I must take you now." Death took two more steps, and I suddenly felt the beating of my heat slow. "Stay away, I said!" My voice rose higher. I could not leave now. I could not leave Harry alone -- I made a promise to always be there.

"Sirius... Do not be foolish. Would you rather your death be more painful?"

I was quiet for a long while. After a moment, I shook my head slowly. Ah, how childish I felt.

"Than come forth, and accept my decision." Death watched me carefully, taking in my every move, from the nervous twitch of my fingers to the suspicious narrowing of my eyes.

"What will it take to deter your decision?" I asked suddenly. Death was startled by this question; I could see that clearly by the way he started.

"It would take a great amount of courage and honor to deter such a decision. But the only way to display such honor and courage would be a death's errand," he said quietly, and I could see a glint in his eye.

"So... you are telling me that I can't change the date of my death? Is there really a destiny for all of us?" I asked slowly.

Death grinned. "Oh no... Destiny has not got anything to do with this. Destiny does not choose when you die. I do."

And with that, he vanished from my sight. My mouth fell open, and I whirled around, in search of Death. After glancing around for over a minute, I turned back to where Death had previously been.

Only to see him a foot away from me.

"Come forth, Sirius." His pale hand reached out from the recesses of darkness. "Accept my decision, and live eternally." His hard voice was gone, replaced with... understanding.

Emotions took hold of me, and I ducked my head to hide the sudden sting of tears. Drat! Why? Why couldn't I just live and watch over Harry?

"You can still watch over young Harry, Sirius."

I looked up at him, hastily wiping my eyes. I could taste the salty tears upon my lips, drying ever so quickly. Thinking hard... I then stepped forward.

"I accept."

Death nodded his head admiringly, and his hand rested on my shoulder. I felt my last breath escape me. Time was slowly moving again, and I watched as the roar of Harry's voice echoed. There was no pain in my heart, as it had stopped, but I knew that I was still crying. Slowly, I felt the moisture drain from my skin. I felt the texture of my body melt into nothing, and I looked to see my hand transparent. And it was quickly fading...

"Goodbye Harry."


End file.
